queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Forever
Queen Forever is a compilation album by Queen released in 2014. The album had been anticipated for some timehttp://www.nme.com/news/queen/60045 for tracks the band had "forgotten about" with vocals from original Queen frontman Freddie Mercury.http://www.nme.com/news/queen/74910 Queen bassist John Deacon is also on the tapes. Drummer Roger Taylor spoke about the album in December 2013, stating that he and guitarist Brian May were "getting together...in the new year to finish what we've got there and then we're going to fashion some kind of album".http://jam.canoe.ca/Music/2013/12/15/21338556.html May announced the title in a radio interview on BBC Radio Wales on 23 May 2014 (at the Hay Festival), and stated that the album should be released in late 2014 and will be a compilation album.Brian May – BBC Wales Interview, Retrieved 25 May 2014 . It will be the first Queen album to feature unreleased material from singer Freddie Mercury (who died in 1991) and bassist John Deacon (who retired in 1997) since 1995's Made in Heaven. This will be the first original Queen release since the Mercury tribute single "No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)" in 1997. Material Brian May has said that most of the material "comes from the ’80′s when we were in full flight. It is quite emotional. It is the big, big ballads and the big, big epic sound".http://ultimateclassicrock.com/queen-forever/ He has also stated that it is similar to Made in Heaven. May had earlier stated that the album may end up being a mixture of old existing material and new material containing at least three unreleased songs (later stating possibly as many as five). The album features Queen's collaborations with Michael Jackson.http://ultimateclassicrock.com/queen-new-album/ The material has been fleshed out with modern technology by May.http://www.bbc.com/news/entertainment-arts-27601946 It was hinted by Adam Lambert at the start of the 2014 Queen + Adam Lambert tour of North America, that "Love Kills" a Freddie Mercury solo song, has been reworked by Queen and included on this album. Personnel * Freddie Mercury – lead vocals, piano, keyboards * Brian May – guitar * Roger Taylor – drums * John Deacon – bass guitar Track listing Disc One #‘Let Me In Your Heart Again’ #‘Love Kills – The Ballad’ #‘There Must Be More to Life Than This (William Orbit Mix)’ #‘Play the Game’ #‘Dear Friends’ #‘You’re My Best Friend’ #‘Love of My Life’ #‘Drowse ’ #‘You Take My Breath Away ’ #‘Spread Your Wings ’ #‘Long Away ’ #‘Lily of the Valley’ #‘Don’t Try So Hard ’ #‘Bijou ’ #‘These Are the Days of Our Lives ’ #‘Nevermore’ #‘Las Palabras De Amor ’ #‘Who Wants to Live Forever ’ Disc Two #‘I Was Born to Love You ’ #‘Somebody to Love ’ #‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love ’ #‘Friends Will Be Friends ’ #‘Jealousy’ #‘One Year of Love ’ #‘A Winter's Tale ’ #'39 ' #‘Mother Love ’ #‘It’s A Hard Life ’ #‘Save Me ’ #‘Made in Heaven ’ #‘Too Much Love Will Kill You ’ #‘Sail Away Sweet Sister ’ #‘The Miracle ’ #‘Is This The World We Created ’ #‘In The Lap of the Gods … Revisited’ #‘Forever ’ References Category:Compilation Albums